Getting Somewhere
by Hinata888
Summary: Hmm..." Axel said before pulling Roxas into a hug. "Would this help?" He noticed that Roxas was already asleep in his arms. He was finally getting somewhere. AxelxRoxas. It's going to be connected to "What Was What?". Don't like, don't read.


_Okie dokie! I am on a roll!! Here's the AxelxRoxas part of the fanfic that I just recently put up called **"What Was What?"**. I decided that this is going to be the main story between the two. I know I put the side story up first but now that I think of it, the AxelxRoxas one is about how they met and everything from **Kingdom Hearts 358/2** days except for the romance that I place into it because they're just so cute together! **(SPOILER:)** Especially when Roxas was extremely worried because he thought Axel got terminated._

_Well, I'm going to stop blabbering and start with the fic._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter I: Beginning_**

**_Day #1_**

Axel stood in front of Saix, Xemnas's puppet, and listened to the order he was given. "You are to going to go retrieve the new member to our organization."

"A new member?" Axel questioned curiously.

"Yes. He is number XII, also known as Roxas. You are to watch over him."

"And I suppose these are orders from our beloved leader?" Axel asked in a sarcastic way. He hated having to do babysitting work. He wanted a real mission.

"Are you questioning his orders?" Saix asked suspiciously. He never really liked Axel and Axel felt the same way towards him. Saix was a suck up. He was what one would call a 'teacher's pet'.

"Why would I question Xemnas?" Axel sighed and headed out to get the new member. Saix had said that the new member appeared at the entrance of The World That Never Was and that Axel was to go over there and retrieve him. He knew that it would be really easy to find the boy considering the world was almost completely empty and all he had to do was to look for someone who was acting like a total zombie....And the fact that he would be wearing nothing. When Nobodies are created, you can't expect them to be fully clothed. Especially in an Organization XIII coat.

He walked down the quiet streets of the deserted world until he saw a figure passed out on the ground. Axel walked over to the figure and noticed a boy that looked about the age of 15 with dirty blonde hair that was spiked up in a weird fashion. His skin was pale and cold when Axel touched it. "He's definately not like the other members..." Axel muttered to himself with a little laugh.

After he had said that, one blue eye of the new Nobody opened up and stared straight into Axel's green ones. "You're awake." Axel pointed out to the blue eyed boy. The boy just kept staring at him and didn't even bother to budge.

Axel put one hand on the boy's back and sat him up. "Here," He said, throwing him the coat. "Put this on." It landed in his lap and he just stared down at it as if he had no clue what it was.

"Man," Axel sighed. "You are such a zombie." He put the coat on the boy and zipped it up like he was taking care of a baby that couldn't move on his own. He picked up the boy called Roxas and carried him towards the headquarters. "Let's get you back, number XIII."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Day #3_**

It had been two days since Roxas had been created and brought into the organization and he had barely made any progress at all. He still wouldn't talk or do anything by himself. Axel had to keep tabs on him almost all the time. It had become such a mess that Roxas even had to sleep in the same bed as Axel so he wouldn't fall off of his own. Axel was almost surprised that Roxas didn't start thinking of him as his mom.

The other members were even starting to make fun of Axel and his mission to help number XIII. It was a little embarrassing but Axel would just have to live. He hated everyone in the organization anyway.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Day # 5_**

That night, Axel was sound asleep but Roxas was still awake and staring with blank eyes at the ceiling. He turned his head to focus on Axel for a little bit which woke him up. Axel turned to stare at Roxas to see what he wanted.

"A...Axel....?" Roxas stuttered out. Axel felt like his jaw dropped onto the bed. The boy had finally said his first word and it had been his name.

"Yes? What is it Roxas?" He had to see if he could get him to say something more than just his name.

"I....I can't....sleep...." Axel rested an arm around Roxas.

"And why not?"

"I....I don't know...."

"Hmm..." Axel said before pulling Roxas into a hug. "Would this help?" He noticed that Roxas was already asleep in his arms. He was finally getting somewhere.

* * *

_I know it's short but it's pretty much just a prologue. The real stuff happens in the next chapter which I will try to get up ASAP. I'm not all too sure that Roxas starts talking on Day #5 so I pretty much just guessed. This is all from my imagination. None of this actually happened....Or did it....? We'll never know. -laughs-_

_Anyway, please review and the next chapter should be up soon!_

_**-Hinata888**_


End file.
